Warrior Noble (goblinoid-bane) CR9
Lady Ingryn “The Blood-Drenched Widow” Emrin, Baroness of Launhym, The Vengeful This is a militant character that is focused on revenging her husband's death at the hands of goblinoids, but has some backgroung as a foppy noble behind it. It uses core rules except for two feats, Calisian and Orator, which come from the Murchard's Legacy Campaign Setting and whose effects are included fully in the statblock. Statblock Human (Adult) Aristocrat 2/Barbarian 1/Fighter 4/Ranger 3 Medium Humanoid (human) female Hit Dice: 2d8+1d12+3d10+4d10+20 (74 hp) hp rage Initiative: +2 (dex) Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares) Armor Class: 18 (5+3 Dex), touch 13, flat-footed 15 rage Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+10 rage Attack: +12 rage+2 goblinoids melee orc slayer (1d8+4 x3 goblinoids), or +13 ranged longbow (1d8 goblinoids x3 110') Full Attack: +10/+10/+5/+5 rage +2 goblinoids melee orc slayer (1d8+4 goblinoids+2/1/2/1 rage x3), or +13/+8 ranged longbow (1d8 goblinoids x3 110') Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: - Special Qualities: Fast movement, favored enemy, track, wild empathy, combat style (two weapons), endurance Saves: Fort +0 rage 8, Ref +4 4, Will +7 rage 5 Abilities: Str 10+2 rage, Dex 17, Con 14 rage, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 13 Skills: Bluff +6 5, Diplomacy +6 5, Hide +6 3, Intimidate +13 bluff, Knowledge (Calisia) +6 5, Knowledge (nobility) +8 calisian, Knowledge (geography) +10 9, Knowledge (war) +17 focus, Listen +3 3, Move Silently +6 3, Ride +10 calisian, Sense Motive +5 5, Spot +2 2, Survival +2 2 Feats: Calisian, Orator, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Axe, orc double), Skill Focus (knowledge (war)),Weapon Focus (Axe, orc double),Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Dodge,Weapon Specialization (Axe, orc double), Track*, Two Weapons Fighting*, Endurance* Languages: Remarian (Common), Launhymian (local), Calisian (local) Organization: Self plus posse Challenge Rating: 9 (more or less) Treasure: 20340 gp and more (~18225-25000 gp by UK) Alignment: ? Advancement: Not likely Level Adjustment: — Before you stands a beautiful, innocent looking young woman (5' 6”, 124 lb), perhaps 18 years old. She is dressed in a shining breastplate armor, and casually totters a massive blood-drenched double axe. Inspire Courage: Once per day, Ingryn can use her Perform(Oratory) skill to inspire courage in her allies (including herself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. Starting this effect is a standard action. She cannot cast spells, activate magic items by spell completion (such as scrolls), or activate magic items by magic word (such as wands). To be affected, an ally must be able to hear her speech. The effect lasts for as long as the ally hears her and for 5 rounds thereafter. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 morale bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Fast Movement (Ex): A barbarian’s land speed is faster than the norm for his race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian’s speed because of any load carried or armor worn. Rage (Ex): Once per day, Ingryn can fly into a barbarian rage for up to 7 rounds. At the end of the rage, the barbarian loses the rage modifiers and restrictions and becomes fatigued (–2 penalty to Strength, –2 penalty to Dexterity, can’t charge or run) for the duration of the current encounter. Favored Enemy (Ex): Lady Ingryn gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks when using these skills against Goblinoids. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against them. Wild Empathy (Ex): A ranger can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person. Lady Ingryn has a +5 bonus to this check. Combat Style (Ex): Lady Ingryn is treated as having the Two Weapon Fighting feat, even if she does not have the normal prerequisites for that feat. The benefits of the ranger’s chosen style apply only when he wears light or no armor. He loses all benefits of his combat style when wearing medium or heavy armor. Equipment: Mithral Masterwork Breastplate (+5 armor bonus, +5 max dex, +0 ACP, 15% ASF, Light, 25 lb, 4350 gp); Orc Slayer (masterwork orc double axe 660 gp) +1 goblinoid bane (8000 gp); Masterwork Composite Longbow (400 gp); Gauntlets of Ogre Power 4000; potion of cure light wounds 50; potion of magic weapon 50; potion of sanctuary 50; potion of pass without trace 50; potion of enlarge person 250; potion of protection from arrows 10 300; potion of resist energy 10 300; potion of cure moderate wounds 300; potion of resist energy 10 300; potion of barkskin +2 300; potion of neutralize poison 750 Background Lady Ingryn was raised as a scheming noble in the complex courts of Calisia. Political circumstances led to her marriage to Baron Emrin, which surprisingly became a marriage of love. Shortly thereafter, however, the baron died at the hands of goblinoid barbarians and her barony was overrun. Since then, she dedicates her life to vengence. The baroness now spends most of her time away from the front lines, arranging for supplies and men, setting strategy with her generals and allies, and taking care of her dislocated former vassals in the barony of Haunwan. Much of her time is spent in Haunwan, or in the Grove of the Struck Tree at the border of her fallen barony. Combat Lady Ingryn now relishes melee. She has sense enough to principally stay at the back, inspiring courage and sniping, but will occasionally falter and join the fray personally, either to rally her troops or to clean up once the enemy is broken. Notes Even when abroad she is always dressed in a breastplate of shining mithral, engraved with the Emrin crest. It is said she never takes it off. It is known she sleeps in it. She likewise never lets her bloodied war axe leave her side, nor cleans it. She usually rides a light warhorse, whose military saddle is adorned by spiked orc heads. Some say the axe she carries is the one her husband was killed with. None dare to ask. Ingryn is a terrifying figure, both to the Emrin orcs and to the commoners of Haunwan. The “blood drenched widow” raises fear and trepidation wherever she goes. Category:CR 9 Category:Barbarian Category:Aristocrat Category:Ranger Category:Fighter